Mind Games
by SaveFerris-89
Summary: Angela is sick of Jordan playing Mind Games with her. But they get together anyways. Read & Review. UPDATED FINALLY!
1. Angst or Love?

Every now and then you meet someone so great. This person changes your life. You would love to love them, if you got the chance, and the hopes that they might love you back. When and if they do realize your heart out and open for them they either seize it or crush it and put it through a meat tenderizer. All the time all you can think of is, my heart was tender before it found you. For me this person is Jordan Catelano.  
"I just don't get how someone could be that inconsiderate," Angela was telling Rayanne as they walked down the hall at school. "He didn't even call, Rayanne. I spent the whole night on the floor. It was hell. And my parents were there waiting. It was just embarrassing. Now I can't even bring him home to them even if I wanted to."  
"Well, look at it from his side. Maybe he was scared to meet the love of his life's parents. Maybe he thought he was too good or something. Maybe I just don't even now what I am talking about." We finally got to our lockers and attempted to open them.  
"I don't know but I'm sick of playing these stupid mind games. I just...I give up. I forfeit," I told her. I closed my locker and looked at my watch. We still had ten minutes before the bell. I looked up and that's when I saw him walking right towards me. I was dreading every step that he took towards me. I wasn't going to move because he would have just followed me anyways. Here he was.  
"Angela, I really need my Chemistry book back that you borrowed two weeks ago. Mr. Demble gave me half credit on participation yesterday. It brought my grade down to an A-. So I really need it back, ok?" Brian finally finished his panicked speech that he was probably preparing for the last half hour. Man, he drove me crazy.  
"Fine. I have to go to class," Rayanne and I started walking and sure enough he followed.  
"Brian, maybe it's time for you to get real friends. I hear the chess team is recruiting," I told him, taking all my angst out on him.  
"Don't make fun of the chess club. And I don't need friends," he told us as we walked into English class. Somewhere along the way Rayanne had left and gone to class for once. My head was just somewhere else, nowhere to be found.  
I walked in just as the bell rang. Jordan was sitting the back corner as always. When I saw him I couldn't help but get a little weak in the knees. The thought that he hurt me so bad and still made me go weak really pissed me off. I refocused and took my seat. 


	2. Chicken or pizza?

Jordan sat in the back corner just in the perfect position where I could see him out of the very corners of my peripheral vision. When he wasn't sleeping he looked like he could be looking at me. Or maybe he was just paying attention for once. Either way it was making me nervous. On the outside I was pissed as hell. On the inside I wishing that he would at least try and apologize that way I didn't have to hate him so much. I wondered if, when the bell rang, he would try to talk to me. Just the thought of it made me want to hurl.  
The bell finally rang and I jumped, unprepared what to say. I got up as normally as possible and grabbed me backpack. Sometimes when I want him to talk to me or I want to talk to him, I'll stay back a few seconds after class. But today I ran so fast out of that room and I never once looked back to see if he was following me. Well, maybe just once.  
  
I met Rayanne and Ricky for lunch in the girls bathroom. Ricky's use of the men's room only lasted about a week. He decided he couldn't stand all the testosterone so he came back. I don't blame him. Guys are so full of themselves. Especially Jordan Catalano. He was just completely insensitive. All he cared about what his stupid little band members thought of him and that stupid red care of his. Ok, so I actually really like the car, and the band really isn't that bad. I was trying to hate him but at the same time was trying to think of reasons to NOT hate him. I was so torn.  
"Earth to Angela. Do you prefer chicken sandwich day or pizza day?" Rayanne asked me.  
"Well, the chicken is frozen and then fried, but the pizza tastes like cardboard," I tried to offer her an answer.  
"So, which is it, pizza or chicken sandwich?"  
"Draw?" I guessed.  
"You are always so indecisive. What happens when it comes to an emergency situation and you need to make a hard choice right away without time to think too much about it. I mean you can't pick chicken sandwich's over pizza, what is there for you when it's a life and death matter?" Ricky said always making weird points like this.  
"I guess I make one. But come on, pizza and chicken, it's not that big of a deal. They both taste like vomit," I stated trying to reason my indecision habits.  
"Ssshhhh, here comes Jordan," Rayanne told us.  
"Where?" Ricky and I said at the exact same time. "I really don't feel like seeing him right now," I said.  
"Grow up, you have to talk to him eventually. What's wrong with right now?" Rayanne countered.  
Ricky patted my shoulder with his hand and said, "She's got a point." Right then Jordan had reached us. "We'll just go to lunch while you make up your mind about that pizza or chicken thing we were discussing earlier." I tried to go along with it without turning red, but was unsuccessful. I turned and there he was standing. All tall and beautiful blue eyed. He was like a Greek god.  
"Um. Hi," He said cautiously.  
"Hi," I said rather rudely and uncaring like.  
"About the other night. I had things to do and I got carried away and lost track of time. Sorry I never called," He spurt out quickly.  
"Oh. Well, yeah I was just wondering. I thought maybe something happened and maybe you got hurt or something. But I guess you're okay," I said kinda slow, making things up. I don't know why I was lying.  
"No, I'm okay. But do you want to maybe come listen to my band tonight? I can give you a lift home again. I finished that song if you want to hear it," he offered. Why oh why did he have to be so damn hot?  
"Ok, that would be great. So, you finally finished that song? About your car?" Ricky told me that the song wasn't about me. It was about his car. How shallow could you be. Sure, I liked the car but I am not going to go write a song about it. And I thought he couldn't read? This just made me feel bad for the poor guy.  
"Yeah. I really like it. Hopefully we can play it at our next show," he looked over his shoulder and saw his friends waiting for him. "I better go. I'll see you tonight." And with that he was gone and I was left here standing alone again. Well, I wasn't alone for much longer.  
"Why were you talking to Jordan Catalano? I thought you were mad at him?" Brian asked me.  
"Brian, has it ever occurred to you that maybe my life is none of your business?" I countered back.  
"No, your life is my business," he blurted.  
"How is my personal life ANY of your business? Because you're nosy? Because you're so one sided and for being really smart you're actually really dense?" he was starting to get on my nerves again.  
"Your life is my business because....becuase..." he was lost. I won. Again. "Because, I'm your neighbor and I have a right to know what's going on in your life."  
"Why so you can go narc on me to my parents? You're pathetic. I don't even know why we talk anymore, all we do is fight."  
"Maybe we fight because you're wrong!"  
"Maybe we fight because you're an idiot!" this fight was boiling my veins but I had to stop and walk away because it was getting to be kindergartenish. That and I had finally decided on pizza. 


	3. Everyone's bad with words

[Author Note: The last review I had someone said that it would be more realistic for a 15 year old to pick Jordan. Well, I'm 17. And I still pick Jordan because I don't think that Brian and Angela would ever work out. Especially since I think that Angela's little sister is going to end up with Brian in the future. Like way in the future.]  
  
I got ready to go to Jordan's band practice. Ricky was coming with me for support. Rayanne was on a date or something. At 7 O'clock Ricky came and whisked me away. We walked there, it was only like twenty minutes away and we loved to walk.  
"So, do you think that Jordan is really talented?" Ricky asked me sounding a little weird.  
"Yeah. I guess. I mean the poor guy can't read or anything"- she stopped dead in her tracks; she can't believe what she just said and how careless she said it. Ricky stopped and his mouth dropped like a child's in front of a candy store.  
"What? Jordan Catalano can't read? How do you know this? What are the facts?" he asked all at once.  
"Oh my god Ricky you can NOT tell anyone. I can't believe I just said that. Especially not Rayanne!"  
"I won't. But how? How can he not read?"  
"Last week when Rayanne lost that letter at the museum he picked it up. Well, the next day at school he gave it back to me. I asked him about it and he said he could only read parts of it. I think he's dyslexic. He says he knows how. I think he just gets his letters mixed up."  
"Wow. I'd never guess," Ricky said staring at the pavement starting to walk again.  
"I really wish I could help him," I told Ricky.  
"Why don't you? He really needs it Angela."  
"He won't listen to me. Its like he has this switch that he turns off when I start talking to him so he won't have to listen to me," I explained as best I could. Ricky giggled a little. "Maybe I'm just so incredibly boring. Sometimes it is good he has a switch." Ricky's giggle turned into laughter. "That's it? You think I'm boring!" I started to laugh.  
"No, it's just that maybe..." He couldn't finish because he was laughing so hard. I play hit him.  
"Come on," I said grabbing his arm and walking.  
  
Later that night Rayanne had came and got Ricky so they could figure out a Halloween costume for her. After band practice Jordan came up to me.  
"Hey," he said.  
"Hi," I replied. [Angela V.O. I hate how he is so cool with words and I'm so lame with them. Which I guess is ironic since he can't even read.]  
I smirked a little and quickly regretted it. When did I get so mean? "Is something wrong?" he asked me.  
"No, sorry. What's up?" I asked back.  
"Nothing. Do you want a lift home?" I nodded and started to follow him outside. He was carrying his guitar in his case and I was examining his strong arms. He was tan and had very smooth sexy- he turned around abruptly and I believe he caught me looking at him. After all, I was practically drooling. He faced me and looked down jiggling his keys in his right hand. He set his guitar on the ground but still held the top with his left hand.  
"Is something wrong?" I asked him brilliantly. "Did you like forget something?"  
"Oh, um, yeah. I forgot my...thing. You know, my pick." He said quickly. I think he was making it up. Don't guitar players have like loads of picks? He ran back inside after he put his guitar down on the grass. He ran back a few seconds later. "Come on." He said bending down and picking up his guitar. We got into his car and started the drive home. As always, the car ride was silent. As we pulled in front of my house he turned the car off. I looked down then up then finally at him. He was already looking at me. I rested the side of my head against the seat. We just sat there in silence staring at each other. He had gorgeous eyes. He leaned in so I leaned in. Then finally we kissed. There was a little more want and need then last time we kissed. He held the side of my face. I tried to keep my eyes closed the entire time because the last thing I wanted to see was that blonde hair riding around on his stupid bicycle. He parted and to my delight I never saw Brian Krakow.  
"Thanks," Jordan told me.  
"For what?"  
"For being there. It's hard for me to say things. The best I can do is show you," he started to kiss me again and I was the happiest person in the world. We separated again. He went back to his corner of the car and took that as my cue to get out. Except for I didn't. I couldn't. Not yet.  
"I want to help you. I can help you with your homework and I can teach you the letters you don't know," I offered. Ricky was right. I had to try and help him.  
"I told you I don't need help. I'm fine. I can read."  
I started to get out of the car and added quietly, "no, you can't." I hadn't exactly ruined the night but I was pretty close. I turned around and almost screamed. Brian was sitting there on his bike. "Brian, go home." I said rather meanly. He just stared at me and had a lost expression on his face. I went into my house and slammed the front door. 


	4. The Raven

[author note: I re-read the reviews and I get what she was saying about the 15 year old thing. I'm sorry, I'm an idiot. Ignore me.]  
  
After I slammed the door I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. Why did I always have to ruin everything? I opened my eyes when my parents came in all lovey dovey from the kitchen.  
"Oh, please, just stop," I begged them. I think I was just bitter and jealous because I know that will never ever be me.  
"Sorry. Is something wrong? How was band practice?" asked Graham.  
"Fine," I turned away from them and walked upstairs. I could tell they were just staring at me all the way up the stairs. They don't understand at all what I'm going through. It's pathetic that they even try still. I was walking down the hall and Danielle popped out of her room.  
"What's Brian Krakow's favorite color?" She asked me.  
"As if I would know and ever want to know," I told her. I pushed her out of the way. She blocked me.  
"Aren't you friends? Come on, what's his favorite color?" she asked again.  
"How should I know? And why do you care?" I wondered. "Do you have a crush on Brian Krakow?" She just stood there in silence. "Oh my god. You have a crush on Brian Krakow." I was laughing like mad.  
"Shut up, Angela, he is really sweet," she persuaded.  
"Oh, Danielle, that is so juevenile. Ew, Brian Krakow and my little sister," I shuddered at the thought.  
"Please, he won't even look at me when your around. He is so in love with you," she accused.  
"Brian Krakow is not in love with me. Don't be disgusting, Danielle," I told her. Then I really did push her out of the way and lock myself in my room. I kicked off my shoes and jumped in bed without even changing. I can't let Jordan do this to me, I thought to myself. Maybe I should just quit. But that just didn't seem right for some reason. He was making so upset with these stupid mind games. One day he likes me and talks to me and the next he doesn't even look at me. It made me even madder when I realized how much I was stressing out over it. I finally fell asleep with a grudge look on my face. My face was all tense.  
The next morning I woke up feeling like my eyes were glued shut. As if I had been crying all night. Which is ridiculous because I was more mad than sad. I decided when I was half asleep last night that I would just cool it with Catalano. Not that anything had been hot. I just wasn't going to talk to him unless he talked to me first. I walked down stairs after I showered. I didn't feel like drying my hair so I just left it wet. I walked down stairs and grabbed an orange in the kitchen.  
"Hey, honey. Are you sure you don't want something else to eat besides just an orange? And a sad looking one at that," Patti added.  
"No thanks. I'm going early so Ricky and I can go over some math problems," I told her. This wasn't true. Ricky was having problems at home lately so he had been coming to school everyday really early and staying as late as possible. I figured I might as well keep him company. Plus, anyone who would rather stay at school then go home must have serious issues.  
"Oh, good for you. I'll see you this evening," she kissed my cheek on my way out.  
I got to school and Ricky was already sitting on the front steps outside school.  
"Whatcha got?" he asked me. I tossed him the orange and he immediately started peeling eat. I sat down next to him. "What's on your mind?" he asked me while he was digging into his orange.  
"Jordan gave me a ride home last night," I told him rather monotone.  
"Well, what happened?" he seemed kind of awkward about it, like he was embaressed or something.  
"Nothing like that," I told him assuming he looked like that because he thought Jordan and I had done something. "Actually it was kind of the exact opposite."  
"That bad, huh?" he seemed to have been not embaressed now. "Well, tell me everything." I told him the story.  
"What do you think I should do?" I asked him unknowingly.  
"I guess you could just like not talk to him unless he talks to you first, like you said. But what if he was just pushing you because he wants you to push him back? So, I guess I really don't know." He concluded. He shrugged his shoulders and continued to eat the orange. I could smell the citrus from where I was sitting.  
In English class we were reading The Raven by Edgar Allen Poe. We covered last year but we had a sub that had no clue what she was doing. We were supposed to be reading silently to ourselves but most kids were talking. The sub was just reading her little romance novel. I was trying to read it because I remember really liking it. The mood of the poem was depressing and it was exactly how I felt. I felt that I had lost a loved one just as Poe lost Lenore. Except Jordan wasn't a "rare and radiant maiden".  
"I'm glad to see somebody has some work ethic," Brian turned around and told me. I glared at him. "Sorry." He turned back around. Why was he so weird? And why did my poor little sister like him?  
A person came and sat in the desk in front of me and faced me. I knew exactly who it was. I refused to look up at him. I could feel him staring at me. Then finally he looked out the window. I looked up at him then he caught me and looked back with a kind of smirk. These were the games I was sick of and I just kept falling for them.  
"Is it good?" Jordan asked me referring to the poem, I assumed.  
"Yes, it is," I told him shortly but not rudely.  
"What's it about?"  
"Why don't you read it and find out?" this line came out a little more mean then the last one. He looked down immediately and it made me feel bad. "I didn't mean it mean. It's just...you really should read it."  
"Yeah I guess," he said looking around or looking for an excuse to stop talking to me.  
"I could read it with you later, if you want," I offered. He shook his head.  
"Okay, when?" he asked. I couldn't believe he was saying to help especially from me.  
"Tonight. We could meet someplace," I told him this but it was really kind of a question.  
"How about Pizza Pie at nine tonight?" He offered.  
"Sure, I'll bring my book," I said really looking forward to this. He nodded then the bell rang. 


	5. Under the blankets or untop?

Why did I offer to help Jordan Catalano? More importantly, why did he say yes? Wasn't he totally pissed off at me for the other night? Maybe I just shouldn't ask so many questions. It was the end of school and the bell just rang to let us out. I was opening my locker when I was greeted by Ricky and Rayanne.  
"What do you think is better? Doing it under the blankets or on top of the blankets?" Rayanne asked me.  
"I say under the blankets that way they can't see all your bodily flaws," Ricky told us. I chuckled.  
"Bodily flaws?" I wondered.  
"Yeah. You know, like wrinkles and stuff," he told us again.  
"I say on top of the blankets. It makes it seem more...dirty?" said Rayanne. She was pondering now.  
"Well, I think I am embarrassingly far away from ever making that decision," I concluded.  
"So am I," Ricky agreed and put his arm around me. "Sometimes I think we're lucky, you know? We don't have to worry about keeping somebody else happy or buying them gifts, or saying the wrong thing, or worry about somebody breaking our heart." We were walking out of school now.  
"Just because we don't have a significant other doesn't mean that our heart can't be broken. Instead of worrying about all that stuff we have to worry about when that will ever happen," I told him pessimistically.  
"Can you ever be happy?" Ricky asked me. "But I guess you have a point."  
"Man, you guys are depressing. We need to go out. Like tonight," Rayanne suggested.  
"Yeah! Where? When?" Ricky asked all enthusiastic.  
"Um, The Garage. We can go watch bands, and scope out the hot band guys," Rayanne said nudging me in the arm.  
"Normally, I might say yes, but I kind of have something I need to do tonight," I told them.  
"Like what? You're Angela Chase, you don't plan things with people other than us," Rayanne told me. "Angela, what are you doing?" They were all concerned.  
"I'm helping someone with homework. I'm sorry. Maybe we can go to The Garage tomorrow night. After all it is only Friday," I said. They were all bummed out.  
"Fine. Ricky and I will watch Rocky Horror Picture Show at my house then tomorrow might we will go party at The Garage," Rayanne planned.  
"We watched R.H.P.S. last weekend, Rayanne, can't we watch something with the Corey's?" Ricky pathetically asked. I laughed.  
"Fine. Ricky and I will watch The Lost Boys tonight and tomorrow we will go to The Garage," Rayanne said losing her temper. We were almost to my house now.  
"Have fun tutoring, tutor girl," Rayanne said making fun of me. I walked up my sidewalk while Rayanne and Ricky kept walking and Rayanne flopped her arm around Ricky. I walked in my front door and right into a white curly ball.  
"Brian? What are you doing at my house?" I asked all freaked out. "How did you get here before me?"  
"Oh, I don't use my locker I just carry all my books, it's easier that way," he told me. I nodded still really confused.  
"Why are you at my house?" I asked again.  
"To say thank you for working in English class today. It took guts," he told me. I raised me eyebrows.  
"Go home, Brian. You're freaking me out." He shook his head and walked out the door. I ran upstairs to start getting ready for my study date with Jordan. Was it a date? I paused on the stairs and thought. I shook my head and forgot about it. If it is a date, I will know.  
  
Angela VO: Have you ever sat in public alone just waiting for someone? You feel like you have to shout that you're not really by yourself so people stop looking sorry for you. It's like you have to keep moving because if you sit still then it might be true. You might be by yourself.  
I was sitting in one of those little booths by the window. I came in and the waitress said, "Just one tonight?" I said no. After all I assumed Jordan was coming. It was practically his idea to begin with. I had been waiting for him for ten minutes. I kind of closed my eyes, tiredly and zenfully.  
"Hey, let's do this," Jordan came in quickly and plopped down opposite of me. I couldn't help but smile. He scared me yet intrigued me.  
"Okay. Well here, read the first stanza," I told him. We sat in silence for a few minutes while he was trying to decipher the words that were unfamiliar to him. I just stared at him, intrigued again. He lips looked so soft. He looked up and I looked up trying to cover the fact that I was staring at him. "Keep reading and see if you can tell the relationship between the narrator, Poe, and Lenore."  
As I told him this and he looked down again I remembered something. He never told me at the dance what I was like. This was all I could think about for several minutes. "You know at the dance, when we were outside?" I waited for some kind of response but he was so into the poem. "You were saying that I was like something but you never said what. You just left. What did you mean? What am I like?" He finally looked up.  
"I get it. The poem is about Poe's grieving over Lenore. They were lovers and she died. The raven is there to remind him that she is gone forever and she won't ever come back," He told me. I was so shocked. Okay, he didn't answer my question, he probably wasn't even listening to me but he got it and I helped him.  
"Yes, that's it. Good job. So did you like it?" I wondered.  
He nodded, "Yeah, it was pretty good." I smiled.  
"Good. I'm glad you liked it," it was like we were connecting on a whole new level.  
He got up, "Well, thanks for um like helping me or whatever."  
"Sure," I got up to.  
"Do you like need a ride?" He asked.  
"Sure." We walked out to his car and got in. We drove to my house in silence, like always. He pulled up to the curb. I turned to him.  
He leaned in so I did too. He kissed me this quick romantic kiss. It wasn't a peck but there was no tongue. It was in between. I turned away and got out of the car. This time I contained my smile until after I shut his car door. I guess it was a date after all. 


	6. I wanna be sedated

(I havent written in a long while so the following is after the last episode....when rayanne joins the band.)  
  
"It's no big deal. We aren't even going out," I told Ricky in the hallway.  
"Then like why are you spending so much time with him?" Asked Rayanne  
"I don't know. We enjoy eachothers company?" I offered.  
"Yeah sure," said Rayanne as she was getting something out of her bag. "Twenty twenty twenty four hours agoooo, I wanna be sedated." She sang.  
"I really like that song. The Ramones were good," I told her.  
"They were good but they sure dressed funny," Said Ricky.  
"They were British," Rayanne explained. "Incoming, everyone scram." Rayanne pulled Ricky away leaving me by myself waiting for Jordan to reach me.  
"Hey."  
"Hey."  
"I got us another chance to play at that place," Jordan told me.  
"Really? That's great. What's wrong?" I asked him.  
"The thing is...Well, it turns out that I can sing. So like, we don't really need Rayanne anymore. You know?"  
"Oh sure," I told him. "I mean, you should probably tell her, She's like pretty excited and stuff."  
"Yeah," he said leaning against the lockers. I joined him. "Maybe you could like break it to her gently. Like warn her before I tell her or something?"  
"Um, well, I guess. I could do that," I said really not wanting to. Sacrifices for young love, you know?  
"That would be great thanks," he said starting to edge away.  
"Um, where are you going?" I asked starting to 'edge' too.  
"Uh...I don't know." I nodded. "Angela?" He added as we were getting further and further apart. I looked at him. "Go to class, huh?" I raised my eyebrows and kind of nodded a really confused nod. He turned and walked out. I turned and walked into class. Why did he care if I was in class or not? He was certainly never in class. Why should I be? But like a young fool in love, I went anyways.  
  
(Sorry this chapter is so short. I haven't really had time and I really wanted to wait until after next episode....Rayanne and Jordan! YUCK! That ruins everything. Anyways, R&R PLEASE!) 


	7. Mixing Purples

[The following takes place after the episode with Jordan and Rayanne.]  
  
Angela V.O It's like you think you know someone so well and that you've seen them do the wildest thing that they could ever do. Then they surprise you again. And again. Now it's like you wished you never even met this person. You realize you should have stayed with the safer person. You should have stayed with Sharon Chrisky.  
  
I was walking down the hall in school. I felt like everybody was looking at me. Like they all knew the terrible thing I had just gone through. Maybe they do know. What are they thinking?  
"Hey Angela. Rehearsal was cancelled for today after school. Are you okay? Did something else happen?" Ricky asked worriedly.  
"What? No, everything is fine. I just feel like everyone is staring at me. As if to say, 'I'm sorry you weren't grown up enough o have sex with Jordan Catalano so he went and had sex with your slut best friend.' You know?"  
"Uh, Angela, I'm pretty sure people aren't saying that. So what do you want to do after school since we don't have to paint? I was thinking we could go get pizza or something. I really don't feel like going home." Ricky said.  
"Me either. That sounds good. I can get my mind off...things. Oh Ricky? I just wanted to say I'm sorry for coming onto Corey like that. It was rude and it was exactly what Rayanne did to me. I really feel horrible about it."  
"It's fine. I know you didn't mean anything. You've been going through a hard time. Okay so, none of those little fishes on our pizza, okay?"  
"Oh yuck, no way." The bell rang and we were off to homeroom.  
  
Ricky and I walked after school to the pizza place where I had helped Jordan with that poem. Now Jordan was getting help from Brian Krakow which is even weirder than Rayanne and Jordan having sex. Okay, these thoughts depressed me. I need to open my eyes to other people. New friends, maybe old friends, and new guys.  
"Is pepperoni okay?" Ricky asked me.  
"Yes." I went and sat down while he ordered. A minute later he came and sat down.  
"Oh, so I brought this paint because we need a color for the plum tree and all we have is a lavender color and black. I thought we could mix paints and find a good purple to use." He said pulling bottles of black, lavender and white paints. He grabbed a paper plate and two brushes out of his bag. I grabbed one and went to work. A few minutes later somebody walked up to us. I figured it was the pizza person. But it wasn't.  
"Uh, hi. Whatcha doing?" He said all uncomfortable. I looked up and saw his blue eyes and long dark hair. I couldn't have been fuller of hate in my entire life. However, I was rather shocked at the moment so the hate didn't shine through as much as it was there. Ricky and I just stared at him.  
"We're mixing purples. What are you doing?" I said the last line rather nastily.  
"Nothing." Jordan said walking away. What a jerk. All thoughts about Jordan Catalano and his jerkiness left when the best looking pepperoni pizza I have ever seen arrived on our table two seconds later. 


	8. BRIAN KRAKOW!

[This takes place after the very last episode....:(....I'm so sad that the show didn't last. I don't know why either. Anyways, read and review. ]

Brian Krakow. Brian Krakow. "_Brian Krakow?!"_ I asked out loud while sitting on my bed with Ricky. "I had no idea. Was I just blind or was it completely out of the blue?" I asked Ricky.

"Well, it wasn't very hard to tell. You were just kind of...preoccupied with Jordan Catalano."

"Am I a horrible person?"

"No, of course not. You know Angela, you don't have to return the feelings. I mean it would be earth shattering to Brian, but you're not like obligated or anything."

"I feel like the biggest jerk in the world. I don't have feelings for him," I told Ricky.

"You can't help what you feel and don't feel."

"Yeah, you're right. But I still feel really bad. That letter was so sweet. But it's just not there, you know?" I asked Ricky.

"Oh trust me, I know." There was a pause. "So, what about Jordan?" He finally asked.

"I don't know. Does he know that I know that it wasn't him?"

"I don't know."

"Me either." We were both thinking now. "I think I need to sleep."

"Me too. I'll call you later, okay?" Ricky told me.

"Okay, later." Ricky left my room and I fell right asleep on my bed. Without a second thought about Brian Krakow or Jordan Catalano.

I woke up before dinner. I peeked out my window for no particular reason at all. I saw Brian riding around on his bike. Fall was coming early this year.

"Angela come eat dinner!" Patty called from downstairs. I made my way downstairs to eat.

I ate dinner rather quickly. It was like I was in a hurry but I had no reason to be in a hurry. The doorbell rang right when we started to clean. Everyone was in the kitchen so I had to answer the door. I've never been more shocked in my life. Jordan Catalano was standing at my doorstep right in front of me. He was talking to me but I just couldn't understand. Or maybe I just wasn't listening. Or both. "What?" I asked him.

"Do you want to come out with me for a little bit?" He asked me...again apparently.

"Hold on." I went to the kitchen and poked my head in the door. "Can I go out with Jordan for a little bit." They all just stared at me.

Finally Patty answered, "Sure, don't be back too late." I decided not to take a jacket and just walked out the door with Jordan. The walk to his car at the curb felt like forever. I hoped to God Brian wasn't watching. We were sitting in his car.

"Where are we going?" I asked him. He looked really good. I thought I was finally moving on, for real this time. But, my body was saying differently. He looked at me. It was incredible.

"Angela, I like you. Like a lot. I don't think I could like live without you." I was stunned. I could just stare at him. I don't know if I felt like crying, laughing or kissing him. Turns out I did all of the above.


	9. Who you are and what you want

_Angela P.O.V.: Have you ever felt so connected with someone that you thought you could never understand? Well, that's how I feel with Jordan Catalano. We connected last night. It was strange yet exciting. For the first time in a very long time, I woke up feeling special. Like someone like needed me. And just like that the memories of the letter came flooding back in my head and I immediately thought of Brian. Suddenly my happiness came crashing down like a broken chandelier impaling my smile. What am I going to do about Brian? I still don't know if he knows that I know. I know Rickie knows. Oh, this is confusing. Can't I just ask him? _

"Hey, did you talk to Brian or anything last night after I left?" asked Rickie as we walked to school.

"After I ate dinner Jordan came to me front door!" I exclaimed still in disbelief.

"NO!"

"YES! I was stunned, Rickie. He asked me to go outside and talk with him. He told me that he liked me…a lot."

"Wow"

"I know. I still don't know if we're like going out. Ricky I need someone to like tell me what to do. I can't figure this out on my own."

"Angela, you know that nobody can tell you what you feel. The best thing you can do is to just do what you feel. You deserve Jordan. I'm not sure if he deserves you or not but go for it." He paused, "If that's how like…feel."

"You know, it might be." I was about to say "but" but Ricky interrupted me.

"Angela, you should be saying this to him," Rickie walked away just as Jordan came walking up.

"Hey." Jordan walked up, grabbed me and kissed me rather needy. It felt so good. He finally stopped.

"Um, Hey," I replied lamely.

"So are you like going to class? Do you want me to like walk you or something?"

"Oh, yeah, uh sure. I mean, like, yes, that would be good." He grabbed my hand and we started walking. It was strange. Like, I came to the end of this long journey. I had conquered it. Yes, I had conquered Jordan Catalano. I chuckled out loud on accident.

"What?" Jordan asked kind of suspiciously. I couldn't help but smile.

"Oh, nothing. I was just, you know, thinking."

"Oh, right. Well, I think I'm going to just like, go," He said sort of looking around. I shook my head slowly.

"Well, bye, I guess," I said. He just looked at me for a second. Then he kissed me again. I opened my eyes and he was already walking away. For some reason I oculdnt get Rayanne out of my head. Maybe it was because she was walking right up to me as I stood by the classroom door. Or was it? She made me feel insecure. Like she had a lot of neat stuff that I didn't. I'm not jealous am I? She stopped right in front of me and I just stared at her in disbelief.

"Well come on, Angelika, you don't want to be late," She said as she pulled me into class. I just looked at her for the longest time. My heart was weakening. It was like she had everything to offer and I only had a pen. I was confused with myself now more than ever.


	10. Some People Never Change

AUTHOR NOTE: sorry it takes me so long to write. Senior year as been a bastard. Please forgive me.

Rayanne Graf. Ray-Anne. Ray, a carefree name and Anne, a feminine name. Carefree and feminine but feminine in the, "I know I'm female and I can control you" way. It perfectly described Rayanne Graf. She has such confidence such…I don't know. She has everything and I don't.

"Earth to Angela…"The lit professor said intensely.

"Huh? What? Sorry, I was just um, like, ahh…What was the question?" I tried to recover.

"How would you interpret the balcony scene in Romeo and Juliet?"

"Well, I think Juliet was saying that she cared so much for Romeo that she'd like give up everything just like to be with him."

"Good. Does anyone see it differently?"

I turned my head slightly to look at Jordan. His head was on his desk and his eyes were closed. Why am I so insecure?

I was leaning against the metal railings under the bleachers. I was picking the ridge of my finger nail when I started to see his feet coming at me. Jordan gently lifted my chin with ease and started kissing me abruptly. I could tell he just smoked but that didn't bother me.

"I'll see you after school," Jordan said when we finally stopped. I nodded and we went our separate ways. I to class and him…well, not to class. I walked through the doors and right into Rayanne.

"Geez Angelika, watch where you're going," she half slurred at me. I could smell the alcohol radiating off of her. I would've thought that she learned not to drink. Some people never change.

"So are you going to like band practice or something?" Ricky asked as we walked to my house.

"Oh. I don't know. I mean, like, I wasn't invited or anything."

"Oh. But do you have to be like, invited?"

"I don't know," I said lifting my shoulders up and down.

"Hey! Can we watch Pretty in Pink and eat cheetoh puffs until we turn orange?" Ricky excitedly asked.

"Of course! That is like seriously the best idea I've heard all day," I replied smiling.

Ricky and I walked into my house and we could smell that my dad was cooking something. He walked through the doors.

"Hey kiddo. Hey Ricky. How was school?" He asked wiping his hands on a dish towel.

"Great dad," I answered sarcastically.

"Well you never know something miraculous might have happened.

"Right," I said as Ricky and I took off our jackets and backpacks.

"We're going to watch Pretty in Pink. What are you making for dinner?" I asked hungrily.

"Roast beef and mashed potatoes."

Ricky smiled all excitedly. I put in the movie and didn't have a further thought about Jordan or Rayanne.

The doorbell rang a little after dinner was finished. My eyes widened when I saw who it was, I grinned. He looked kind of confused.

"How come you weren't at band practice?" Jordan quizzed me.

"Oh well, I didn't know if you like wanted me there or whatever," I tried to explain. He jerked his head toward his car. I looked behind me and saw Ricky egging me on. I shut the door and followed Jordan to his car.

"What were you doing? He asked when we finally got in the car.

"Ricky and I watched Pretty in Pink."

"You skipped band practice to watch a dumb movie with Ricky?" He was looking down.

"Ricky's my friend. His situation at home is not very good so I was just trying to help him out." I looked out the window.

"Well, like, Mines not either."

"Are you jealous?" I wondered out loud. This was the exact moment that I realized that I really don't know Jordan. If his situation at hoe is so bad, how come I didn't know?

"No, it's just, you're my girlfriend and I need you to," he said finally looking into my eyes. I kissed him immediately. "I just want to like be with you." I nodded and kept on kissing him. "Do you wanna like hang out tomorrow night? Tino knows of this party or something."

"Sure," I said reaching to get out of the car. It was so hard for me to talk to him. To ask him about his situation at home. The more time I spend with Jordan the more I realize I hardly know him at all.


End file.
